Drawing the Short Straw
by Rhamana
Summary: This was why she hated wearing dresses. This was why Lavi suddenly wished he was the 'stupid rabbit' Kanda kept calling him. One shot, no pairings. OC involved! Rated M for Kanda's potty mouth, please R&R :3


Just a little oneshot I made up with my OC excorcist, Lorraine :3 Hope you like it, please review :3

* * *

><p>Drawing the Short Straw<p>

One shot

By Rhamana

* * *

><p>It was Halloween at the Order. You could have been forgiven for thinking you'd somehow lost your way and ended up in the Millennium Earl's place because the Order had gone pretty all out with the decorations. Cobwebs hung from every possible arch, and dotted around, ghastly looking, hollowed out pumpkins with candles inside, illuminating them in a disturbing way, their cut out features catching every bit of light. Poor Miranda hadn't noticed the decorations, and had walked around a corner to be faced with one seated on a plinth. She was currently recovering in the infirmary.<p>

Even Komui managed to get interested in the activities, by making skeletal Komurins which had to be 'dismantled' by the science department after a very close call between one Komui had designed to look like the Grim Reaper, and Johnny's head. Now he sat pouting in his office, shirking his duties and complaining volubly about his dear, departed creations. The younger exorcists were fairly excited, they were going to go into the town to trick or treat. Allen was considerably more pleased than the others, this meant a free source of candy. Halloween was one of his favourite holidays it seemed.

In the canteen, Allen and Lenalee were hanging decorations on the ceiling, Lavi was reading a book and Lorraine was sketching in her seemingly endless sketchbook.

"Nee, Allen-kun," Lenalee asked, holding the ladder steady for Allen as they finished hanging the paper bats. "What are you dressing up as this year?" Allen looked down at Lenalee from the ladder. "I'm going as a ghost!" he beamed. "What will you go as Lenalee?" Lenalee smiled up at Allen's enthusiasm. "A witch, complete with broomstick!" she laughed. "And if I wanted to make a special trick I could use my Dark Boots to 'fly!'" "That's a nice idea Lenalee" Allen smiled as he descended the ladders. "Lavi, what are you going as?" Allen shouted across the room to the flame haired boy, who looked up from the book he was reading. "A pirate!" Lavi grinned. "Means I can use my eye patch too! I wonder if we can get Yuu-chan to come with us..."

"Not a chance in hell, Baka-Usagi, and stop calling me Yuu-chan or I'll kill you." Kanda snapped at Lavi. "Yuu! I mean, Kanda!" Lavi corrected himself as Mugen was drawn and pointed right at his nose. "Come on, it'll be fun!" Lavi pleaded, his eyes not leaving their cross-eyed stare of the blade trained uncomfortably close to his face.

"Lorraine-san!" a finder called out. "Komui-san wants to see you in his office please." Lorraine looked up from her sketch, surprised. "A mission?" she asked. She wouldn't mind getting out of here for some air, and a mission sounded like just the ticket. "I don't know, Lorraine-san. Komui-san just asked me to find you." the finder smiled apologetically. Nodding her thanks to the finder, Lorraine snapped her sketchpad shut, and, tucking it under her arm, walked briskly from the canteen, waving goodbye to the three kids.

"Pleeeeeease Yuuu-chan?" "NOT A FUCKING CHANCE IN HELL BAKA-USAGI! AND STOP CALLING ME YUU-CHAN!"

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL KOMUI!" Lorraine shouted at the chief, who flinched slightly from loudness of the redhead's voice. "I'd rather dispatch more of those bloody Komurins you keep insisting on trying to kill us all with!" Komui looked momentarily depressed, remembering his beloved Komurins that Reever maliciously destroyed (with no good reason, he might add) this morning. "But Lorraine, I need a chaperone for my sweet Lenalee! I can't let her wander the streets on her own!" Lorraine deadpanned. "But she s going with Allen and Lavi." "I can't let her go out with those two without a woman there! They're boys!" Komui yelled, tears streaming down his face as his imagination faced him with pictures of his darling baby sister in peril.

Lorraine sighed. "Why me?" Komui continued to wail. "Chief, why me?" Lorraine repeated. Komui continued to wail as if he wasn't aware she was there. Her patience fraying quickly, she punched him on top of the head. "Chief! Why me?" she repeated a third (and final, she told herself) time. "Well with Miranda still unconscious in the infirmary, you re the only one I can trust.." Komui sniffed, rubbing his now sore head. Lorraine raised her eyes to heaven and sighed. She knew she was likely to regret this. "Fine."

Komui's mood instantly brightened and Lorraine was left wondering if the tears were all just an act to get her to agree. "Fantastic! I have your costume right here! Go on, try it on!" Komui pushed a brown paper bundle into her arms, before pushing her out of his office and slamming the door behind her. Looking down at the bundle, and sighing again, Lorraine went to tell the kids the plans before she tried on the costume. Lenalee looked embarrassed that her brother had forced Lorraine to escort them, but thanked her profusely. She doubted her brother would have stopped her from going if he'd not managed to convince Lorraine to go, but at least he was less likely to make a scene when she left.

She discovered that Allen, Lavi and Lenalee had managed to persuade Kanda to come too, in some unknown way, meaning there would be five of them, six including Timcampy. Must have been blackmail to get Kanda to go. Lorraine walked back to her room, and locked the door. Poking a hole in the brown paper, she could see red, sequinned fabric. At least it was her favourite colour. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all

"Lorraine, are you ready yet?" Lenalee called, knocking on the door with her broomstick. She was dressed in a long, purple velvet gown and a matching hat, with a small plastic spider handing from the end. Allen, Lavi and Kanda were waiting in the canteen, they were going to set out when Lenalee and Lorraine joined them. Allen was dressed in a sheet and bandages, his face made even paler by white powder he'd borrowed from Lenalee. Lavi had an impressive outfit, brown leather pants and jerkin, with an impossibly frilly shirt, a sash at his waist and brown leather boots. In his hair he'd braided small beads, and painted on a fake moustache. With his eye patch, he could have passed for a real pirate.

Kanda skulked in a corner, desperate not to let anyone see him in this.. _ridiculous_ get-up. He'd been forced into this emasculative, disgusting outfit . He twitched as felt the headband behind his ears, the damned headband that had fucking _CAT EARS_ attached to it. He'd been forced into a long sleeved black top, and tight black jeans. He could feel the fucking tail hitting the backs of his calves. Goddamn, that fucking rabbit would swing for this if he ever dared mention it.

"I'm not coming out. No. No way." Lorraine's muffled voice could be heard from behind the door. Lenalee looked confused. "Why, aren't you feeling well?" she called, feeling concerned. "I'm perfectly well. I just refuse to set foot outside this door wearing this bloody outfit." she shouted back, and Lenalee could hear heels clicking on the stone floor coming towards the door, presumably to show Lenalee what she meant.

When the door swung open, Lenalee's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What the hell is that idiot brother of yours thinking? I sincerely hope he didn't pick this for me _himself_." Lorraine stood in the doorway, her face a look of pure annoyance. She was wearing a strapless floor length, figure hugging red sequinned dress, with a large split up each side of the skirt, and a very, very revealing, plunging neckline. Her red hair was cascading over one shoulder, partially obscuring one eye. "I hate dresses." she said simply. "Its not so bad Lorraine.." Lenalee smiled. "It looks really good on you!"

Lorraine looked at the younger girl. "You're sure? I'm not used to revealing this much.. flesh." she said, with an embarrassed blush. "I'm certain. Shall we go? The boys are waiting for us in the canteen." The two girls made their way down to the canteen, Lorraine grumbling about how it was a good job it wasn't too cold, else she'd more than likely die of the flu. "We're here guys!" Lenalee called out cheerfully, waving to the three boys. Gauging the way they three were looking at her, Lorraine knew she was going to have to kill Komui. Poor Allen looked like he was going to need more white powder on his face, she couldn't tell if Kanda was embarrassed in what he'd been forced to wear or what _she_ was being forced to wear, and Lavi. Oh yes. Lavi. Well. This was why she hated wearing dresses. And this was why, at this precise moment in time, Lavi suddenly wished he was the 'stupid rabbit' Kanda kept calling him.

* * *

><p>XD Yea. I was looking through my old OC pictures on my Deviantart and I found a now two year old picture of Lorraine with Lenalee, Lavi, Allen and Kanda on it :p Looking at what I d drawn them in inspired this, hope you like it and Lorraine isnt too Mary-Sue-ish XD<p>

~Mana-Chan x


End file.
